Evil Love
Evil Love is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Devious falls in love with a female villain named Kivila. Roles Starring *Devious *Kivila Featuring *Splendid *Emily & Kit-Kat *Freaky and Wiggles *Disco Bear *Senior *Wrappy Appearances *Sniffles *Toothy *Binky *Kibble *D.I.M. *Venue *Cub Plot Splendid flies avoiding numerous lasers being shot by Devious' ship. Sniffles, Toothy, and Binky cheer him on from the ground, until Kibble pushes them aside. Splendid puts on Kibble's bucket hat and uses it to deflect the lasers. Then he destroys the ship and throws Devious into a mud puddle. Devious gets up to swear revenge, but suddenly a female ferret catches his attention. He introduces himself to Kivila and the two walk off holding hands. Seeing this, Splendid realizes he now has an opportunity to impress the town without interruptions. Devious and Kivila go to a restaurant for the first part of their date. It goes peacefully until Disco Bear tries to flirt with Kivila. Angered, Devious blasts his afro with a ray gun, but then Kivila stares at him. To his surprise, Kivila pulls out a ray gun of her own and burns Disco Bear to a crisp. The two see how evil they both are and bond for real. As they leave, Venue starts eating Disco Bear's charred corpse with barbecue sauce. Meanwhile, Emily cries for help as Kit-Kat is stuck in a tree. Splendid arrives for the rescue with his fans once again cheering for him. Just as he reaches for Kit-Kat, Freaky tells him that his pet Wiggles is also stuck in the tree. Splendid looks where Freaky is pointing and screams seeing the snake. He flies off so fast that the tree comes apart and crushes the pets with their owners. Next, the villainous couple heads to the museum and steals various items, even knocking over a sarcophagus with Wrappy inside. Senior wakes up to find the museum a wreck, but before he could do anything he is turned to stone by Wrappy. Splendid becomes a lifeguard in a swimming pool, with apparently nobody in danger. He leaves disappinted, oblivious to a drowning Cub. Much later, Splendid is seen lying on his bed, bored of having no villain to fight. Suddenly, he hears D.I.M.'s siren from next door and is soon caught by a net. The captured hero wakes up to find Devious and Kivila about to blast him with ray guns. Having regained his interest in fighting, Splendid breaks out of the net and destroys the ship. Devious and Kivila hold their hands as the ship crashes into the ocean and sinks in the sunset. Watching from a dock, Splendid sheds a tear, then laughs. Moral "Love is cruel and sometimes evil." Deaths #Disco Bear is burnt by Kivila's ray gun. #Freaky, Wiggles, Emily, and Kit-Kat are crushed by a tree. #Senior is turned to stone by Wrappy. #Cub drowns (debatable). #Devious and Kivila either die in the crash or drown (maybe eaten by sharks, not seen). Trivia *This is the debut appearance of Kivila and Venue. *Splendid had a featuring role when he felt like a starring character. *The title is also the name of a song from the Phineas and Ferb episode Chez Platypus. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 30 Episodes